prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
AEW Full Gear
AEW Full Gear was a professional wrestling pay-per-view event produced by All Elite Wrestling (AEW) that took place on November 9, 2019 at the Royal Farms Arena in Baltimore, Maryland. Eight matches were contested at the event, including one on The Buy In pre-show. In the main event, Jon Moxley defeated Kenny Omega in an unsanctioned Lights Out match. In other prominent matches, Chris Jericho retained the AEW World Championship against Cody after Cody's cornerman MJF threw in the towel, thereby preventing Cody from ever challenging for the title again, Riho retained the AEW Women's World Championship against Emi Sakura, and SoCal Uncensored (Frankie Kazarian and Scorpio Sky) defeated Lucha Brothers (Pentagon Jr. and Rey Fenix) and Private Party (Isiah Kassidy and Marq Quen) in a three-way tag team match to retain the AEW World Tag Team Championship. Production Background During All Out, All Elite Wrestling announced that their next pay-per-view would be Full Gear. Storylines Full Gear featured professional wrestling matches that involved different wrestlers from pre-existing scripted feuds and storylines. Wrestlers portrayed heroes, villains, or less distinguishable characters in the scripted events that build tension and culminate in a wrestling match or series of matches. Storylines was produced on The Young Bucks' YouTube series Being The Elite and AEW's weekly shows Wednesday Night Dynamite and Dark. At the conclusion of Double or Nothing, Jon Moxley appeared from the crowd and attacked both Chris Jericho and Kenny Omega. The latter fought back and brawled on the entrance stage where Moxley put Omega through the stage with a standing fireman's carry takeover. A match between Omega and Moxley was then scheduled for All Out, however, the match was canceled due to Moxley suffering an elbow injury. On September 4, their match was rescheduled for Full Gear. On the October 30 episode of Dynamite, it was announced that their match would be a non-sanctioned match. At All Out, Chris Jericho defeated Adam Page to become the inaugural AEW World Champion, while on the undercard, Cody defeated Shawn Spears to improve his singles match win–loss–draw record to 2–0–1. Due to Cody's singles match record, he was granted an AEW World Championship match against Jericho at Full Gear. At All Out, Santana and Ortiz debuted for AEW and attacked The Young Bucks (Matt Jackson and Nick Jackson) following the latter's match. During the debut episode of Dynamite on October 2, Santana and Ortiz teamed with Chris Jericho and defeated The Elite (Kenny Omega and The Young Bucks). Santana and Ortiz would go on and join Jericho's faction The Inner Circle and challenged The Young Bucks to a match at Full Gear that the Bucks accepted. At Double or Nothing, Adam Page was scheduled to face Pac, but due to creative differences with Dragon Gate, a promotion that Pac also wrestled for and was the reigning champion, their match was canceled. After settling those creative differences, Pac had his AEW debut match at All Out, defeating Kenny Omega by making him pass out to the Brutalizer. Following the show during Page's post-event interview, he was interrupted by Pac, who said that he had returned to AEW to get revenge on Page. A match between the two was then scheduled for the debut episode of Dynamite on October 2, which Pac won. Page then teamed with Omega and defeated the team of Pac and Jon Moxley on the October 16 episode. Another match between Page and Pac was scheduled for Full Gear. On the October 30 episode of Dynamite, SoCal Uncensored (Frankie Kazarian and Scorpio Sky) defeated The Lucha Brothers (Pentagon Jr. and Fenix) to win the inaugural AEW World Tag Team Championship. The following week, SCU were scheduled to defend the championship at Full Gear in a three-way match against The Lucha Brothers and the winners of the match between The Dark Order (Evil Uno and Stu Grayson) and Private Party (Isiah Kassidy and Marq Quen), which Private Party won. On November 6, Riho was scheduled to defend the AEW Women's World Championship against her former trainer, Emi Sakura. That night on Dynamite, Sakura teamed with Jamie Hayter and defeated Riho and Shanna with Sakura pinning Riho. On November 7 during AEW Countdown: Full Gear, it was announced that Joey Janela would be facing Shawn Spears at the event. During the tag team match pitting Bea Priestley and Shoko Nakajima against Britt Baker and Riho on Fight for the Fallen's Buy In pre-show, Priestley kicked Baker in the back of the head, giving her a concussion. During All Out's Buy In pre-show, Baker eliminated Priestley from the Casino Battle Royale to determine one of the two challengers for the inaugural AEW Women's World Championship, but Priestley in turn aided in the elimination of Baker, allowing Nyla Rose to win. On November 5 during Dark, a match between Baker and Priestley was scheduled for the Full Gear Buy In pre-show. Event The Buy In During The Buy In pre-show, Dr. Britt Baker, D.M.D. faced Bea Priestley. In the end, Baker forced Priestley to submit to the "Lockjaw" to win. Preliminary matches The actual pay-per-view opened with Proud and Powerful (Santana and Ortiz) facing The Young Bucks (Matt Jackson and Nick Jackson). The Rock 'n' Roll Express (Ricky Morton and Robert Gibson) sat in the crowd, and were greeted by The Young Bucks during their entrance. Santana and Ortiz performed the "Street Sweeper" on Nick to win. Afterwards, Proud and Powerful continued to attack The Young Bucks. Morton and Gibson appeared and Morton performed a "Front Flip Piledriver" on Santana. Morton performed a "Suicide Dive" on Ortiz and Sammy Guevara. The second match pitted "Hangman" Adam Page against Pac. Page performed a "Dead Eye" on Pac to win. Next, Shawn Spears (accompanied by Tully Blanchard) competed against Joey Janela. In the end, Spears and Blanchard performed an assisted spike piledriver on Janela the outside. Spears then executed a "Death Valley Driver" on Janela to win. Afterwards, SoCal Uncensored (Frankie Kazarian and Scorpio Sky) defended the AEW World Tag Team Championship against The Lucha Brothers (Pentagón Jr. and Rey Fenix) and Private Party (Isiah Kassidy and Marq Quen) in a three-way tag team match. Sky and Kazarian performed an "SCU Later" on Kassidy for the win. After the match, Christopher Daniels returned from injury and saved Sky and Kazarian from the Lucha Bros, attacking Pentagón Jr and Fenix. In the next match, Riho defended the AEW Women's World Championship against Emi Sakura. Riho hit Sakura with a double stomp to the head to retain the championship. In the penultimate match, Chris Jericho (accompanied by Jake Hager) defended the AEW World Championship against Cody (accompanied by MJF). Arn Anderson, Dean Malenko, and The Great Muta were introduced as the judges to determine the winner in the event of a time limit draw. Cody attempted a "Suicide Dive" but Jericho avoided it, resulting in Cody landing head-first on the entrance ramp and bleeding. Hager struck Cody and was ejected from the match. Jericho struck Cody with the AEW championship belt for a near-fall. Cody performed "Cross Rhodes" on Jericho for a near-fall. In the end, Jericho applied the "Liontamer", and MJF threw in the towel, meaning Jericho retained the title. As per the stipulation, Cody will never challenge for the AEW World Championship again. After the match, MJF initially consoled Cody before attacking Cody with a low blow and leaving to loud boos from the audience. Main event In the main event, Jon Moxley faced Kenny Omega in an unsanctioned Lights Out match. Throughout the duration of the match, several weapons were used, including glass, anchor chains, trash cans and a screwdriver. Late in the contest, Adam Page and The Young Bucks appeared and delivered a platform of barbed wire for Omega to use. Moxley performed a suplex onto the barbed wire platform on Omega. Omega performed a "V-Trigger" through a glass display on Moxley. Moxley performed a "Snap Double Underhook DDT" on Omega for a near-fall. Omega performed a "Snap Double Underhook DDT" on the boards on Moxley for a near-fall. Omega attempted a "Phoenix Splash" but Moxley avoided and performed a "Paradigm Shift" on the boards on Omega to win. Results ; ; *The Buy In Pre Show: Dr. Britt Baker DMD defeated Bea Priestley (11:35) *Santana & Ortiz defeated The Young Bucks (Matt Jackson & Nick Jackson) (21:00) *Adam Page defeated PAC (18:30) *Shawn Spears (w/ Tully Blanchard) defeated Joey Janela (11:45) *SCU (Frankie Kazarian & Scorpio Sky) © defeated The Lucha Brothers (Pentagon Jr. & Fénix) and Private Party (Isiah Kassidy & Marq Quen) in a Three Way Tag Team Match to retain the AEW World Tag Team Championship (13:00) *Riho © defeated Emi Sakura to retain the AEW Women's World Championship (13:20) *Chris Jericho © (w/ Jake Hager) defeated Cody (w/ MJF) by referee stoppage to retain the AEW World Championship (29:35) *Jon Moxley defeated Kenny Omega in an Unsanctioned Lights Out Match (38:45) Other on-screen talent External links * The Buy In Pre Show Results * Full Gear Results Category:All Elite Wrestling events Category:2019 pay-per-view events Category:All Elite Wrestling pay-per-view events